Forever
by rosebud1707
Summary: This is a nice little Inuyasha Beauty and the Beast mix. It's my first story so please RR! InuXKag
1. Prolouge

**Forever**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha or the plot of Beauty and the Beast. But please enjoy.

Prologue

Long ago, in about 14th century England there lived a royal family. The king and queen and their only son, Inuyasha, ruled there with the help of their advisor, Naraku. Naraku may seem good but he had truly been plotting ways to become king himself; luckily all attempts failed. Inuyasha was 17 when his parents died, so everyone knew that he would soon have to take the throne. But there couldn't have been anyone less suited for the job. Inuyasha was snotty, rude, insensitive, and careless. He had no intention of ever helping anyone. This worried many people, but one day an enchantress heard of Inuyasha's ways and sought to teach him kindness. But when she saw how truly immature and cruel he was she came to the conclusion to place a spell over the entire castle.

"You will spend eternity with your guilt. Only if you can find someone who would willingly spend it with you will the spell be broken!"

Inuyasha wasn't quit sure what it meant until a couple years later. Though he had been in an accident that should have killed him, he survived. Suddenly the witch's words sank in; he was going to live forever. At first he thought it would be great, but then the kingdom found out and shunned them. They called the prince a freak, said he was a mistake to humanity. Everyone in the kingdom, aside from those in the castle, eventually disappeared and a thick forest grew hiding the castle from everyone. The years passed and the prince began to hate the curse more and more. It was as if the whole world kept moving without him. And he couldn't start a new life for fear that everyone would reject him again. He eventually regretted his actions very much. Especially since most of his castle staff moved out and lived in the surrounding forest. They didn't even want to be in the same place as him. And who could blame them. Not he, he was surprised at the few that stayed. Now the prince's heart had turned from a cold, mean one to a secluded one that couldn't trust anyone. The years kept going and the prince fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who in their right mind would ever choose to live forever?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

' "_Oh I hate him!" cried Raoul. 'And you, Christine, tell me do you hate him too?"_

"_No," Christine said simply._

"_No, of course not…Why, you love him! Your fear, your terror, all of that is just love and love of the most exquisite kind, the kind which people do not admit to themselves…" '_

Suddenly the cab stopped and interrupted Kagome's reading. She knew that was all she could read for today.

"Well, this is it," Kagome said as she and her brother stared up through the cab window at a very stylish looking house.

"This is the place?" Sota asked, "It looks nothing like our old home," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. They had just recently lost their parents in a tragic accident and had to come from Japan all the way to England to live with their only living relative, Aunt Charlene. Kagome had to admit it didn't look very warm and homey, but she had to be strong in front of her little brother! She was sixteen after all and if he couldn't look up to her, then who else would there be? Though they were five years apart, they had a very strong bond for siblings.

"Come on, cheer up and try to make the most of it!" Kagome reassured. They slowly made their way out of the cab and unloaded their things from the trunk. Sota didn't have much trouble with his three bags. Kagome, on the other hand, had a slightly bigger load.

"Tell me again why you needed _seven_ bags?" Kagome just glared at him. Once they made it up to the doorstep Kagome turned and checked her little brother. His outward appearance looked the same. His dark hair sat in a messy mop on the top of his head, and his shirt un-tucked. But something was different. That glow in his big brown eyes was gone; his face looked very solemn and serious. But she couldn't blame him for she was sure she was looking at a mirror of her own expression. Kagome suddenly shifted her focus from Sota to herself. She checked to make sure her long black hair was still in its loose pony tail trailing down to her back, she straightened her skirt, and then nodded with a satisfied smile.

"Ready?" she asked her brother.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he mumbled. And with that Kagome reached up and tapped lightly on the big oak door.

Suddenly it opened and Kagome saw in front of her a girl about her age with curly blond hair that looked as if it took hours to perfect and beautiful blue eyes with heavily loaded eye make-up. In fact her whole face was covered in a thick layer of make-up. Kagome could tell right then and there that they were not going to get along.

"Oh, are you collecting money for charity? Must they resort to sending little children?" she was referring to Sota. Kagome saw his fists clench. "Oh, please, if we've told you once we've told you a million times, we just don't have any money to spare!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Are you finished?" Kagome asked the girl. The girl regarded her very annoyed. "Are you the Davis's?"

"Uhh, yeah," she replied in a snotty tone.

"Well, then, you're looking at the newest members of your family. I'm Kagome and this is my brother Sota." Kagome extended her hand, but the girl just stared at her in horror.

"You? You're the freaks from Japan who will be staying with us?"

"That's what I said."

"MOM!!!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. It sent Kagome's and Sota's hands flying to there ears. A couple seconds later another girl appeared, but she wasn't a mother. She looked, well, exactly like the other. Kagome saw that they were twins. 'Oh God, there's two of them?' she thought. This was going to be one interesting ride.

"What on earth are you screaming about Blair?" the other girl yelled.

"THEM!" she replied thrusting a finger towards Kagome and Sota.

"So what?"

"THEY ARE THE PEOPLE LIVING WITH US!" suddenly a similar look of horror appeared on the other girl's face.

"WHAT!?"

"MOTHER!" Now both screamed at the top of their lungs. And Kagome thought one was bad enough. Just as Kagome was sure she was going to burst, the screaming stopped. She opened her eyes and now standing in the doorway was a tall thin woman who looked in her thirties. She wore her hair tightly up in a bun and her face was just about as fake as her daughters, and showed no emotion whatsoever. And to tell the truth she looked about as cuddly as a cactus!

"You must be my little sister's children. I'm Charlene, and these are my daughters Blair and Monica. What might your names be?"

"I'm Kagome and this is my brother Sota,"

"Well, Blair, why don't you go fetch Bill so he can get there things and show them to their room?" They watched as the girl who answered the door trudged off into another room. "You will have your own rooms with a connecting bathroom; you will be the only ones on the third floor so no need to worry about privacy. Dinner will be at six. Then you will be in bed at nine. You start school tomorrow you will find your supplies and uniforms in your rooms already. You are a sophomore correct?" she was talking to Kagome

"Uhh…yes, Ma'm," Kagome replied a little shaken by everything.

"Alright and he is in fifth?"

"Yes," she said again.

"Good, you two and my daughters will walk to school together. His school will be on the way. Then you will all walk home together. Since you are a year older I expect you to look after my girls do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'm." Kagome couldn't help but feel a very cold breeze coming from the direction of her aunt. Just then a tall man in a black suit came up and began to get their stuff. Sota helped him. Kagome was so thankful to end that conversation.

"Please follow me," instructed the man. He led them through many elegantly furnished rooms and up two flights of stairs to the third floor and showed them each to their rooms. Her room was not as elegant as the ones downstairs but it was nice enough, queen bed, dresser, closet, the basics. Sota's was similar only he had a smaller bed. "I'll come get you at six. If there is anything else you need let me know," he said in a monotone. Then Bill left the two alone. Kagome began to unpack but Sota just stood there in the hallway. Kagome took notice of this and decided it was time for a loving big sister moment.

"What's the matter, Sota?"

"I don't like them," he said flatly.

"Well…they will take some getting used to," she said cheerfully. Although she was sure she would never get used to them.

"I don't like them, they're mean," Sota said again.

"Don't worry, you have me don't you?" she said with a smile. Just then Sota smiled at her,

"Yeah, I guess your better then they are," he joked.

Not too far away in a thickly guarded forest, inside a huge castle staring out one tower window into the mist sat a man who looked not more then seventeen. A look of pain crept on to his stone face, '_How long has it been? How many centuries?_' he wandered._ 'Am I doomed to this hell forever? Is there no one who can help me to win the worlds forgiveness?'_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagome reached over and hit her clock. And fell back asleep. When she woke up twenty minutes later, "Oh my gosh! 6:50?!" She realized she had fallen back asleep and silently cursed the long plane ride! Kagome jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in her school uniform consisting of a green skirt and a white collared t-shirt. She left her hair down and ran out the door putting her shoes on at the same time. But not before grabbing a worn out looking book that was on her bed side table. She bounded down the stairs where she saw the other three getting ready to leave.

"Where have you been?" Blair asks. Kagome just glared at her.

"Well, let's go! We don't want to be late!" complained Monica, "If we are late we can't talk to our friends!" so they all rushed out the door. It wasn't that far to school. Sota's school was about half way between the house and their school. But right before they arrived at his school they passed a huge creepy looking forest.

"Wow, look at that!" Sota acknowledged.

"Oh, that's the creepy old forest; no one ever goes in there." Blair explained annoyed.

"Why not?" Sota asked.

"Because it's dark and creepy! Need I say more?" she replied. Kagome didn't know why but as they passed the forest she felt like there was more in there then just trees. And she felt a part of her was longing to find out what it was.

"Well this is your school pipsqueak!" Sota glared at Monica.

"Wow, I can see the forest from the school! Awesome!" he cheered forgetting about Monica's comment.

"Later Sota," Kagome said as she ruffled his hair. Then they kept walking.

"Look! Monica look!" Blair pointed behind them. Kagome turned around to see what they were pointing at. Walking behind them was a tall, handsome, boy with long brown hair up in a ponytail, and a beautiful smile.

"Oh my! It's Koga! He is so hot!" Koga began walking towards them casually, until he spotted Kagome. Then one eyebrow shot up and he rushed to her.

"Well who might you be?" he ask her.

"Kagome," she replied tonelessly.

"Kagome, I like that name. You're new aren't you?" Kagome nodded. "You know what I think, I think I just might let you accompany me to the club tonight, see what status you are," Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes. She could already tell he was a jerk. But she did enjoy the horrific looks on her cousin's faces.

"Umm…I think I'll pass," just then her cousins gasp and Koga looked as if he'd been punched.

"I don't think you understand me. I am asking you out, when I ask girls out, they go."

"Well," Kagome replied getting agitated, "Obviously not all girls!" this continued all the way to school. Eventually she decided to read and block him out. When she read her book, the whole world disappeared. It was The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux. She loved that book. Though she couldn't stand the fact that he was doomed to loneliness, she loved how it showed the real face of the world, and also that there was someone who did care for the phantom, even if she didn't love him. But no sooner had she opened the book then she had it snatched it out of her hand.

"What's this?" Koga asked.

"That would be my book, may I have it back?" she asks none too nicely.

"Why do you have a book?"

"Why else? To read!" she replied sarcastically.

"But reading is so boring!"

"Yes, people with small minds don't find reading very interesting," she mumbled to herself. She then reached for her book, but Koga moved before she could get it.

"This doesn't even have pictures! How boring!"

"I know isn't she weird Koga?" Monica blurted in hanging on Koga's arm.

"Yeah she's a real freak!" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned her back to the three and kept walking.

"Hey, she may like books and weird stuff like that, but she's still very pretty," he replied.

"Oh my gosh! You are so…so… I don't even know what you are!" and as Kagome said that she marched over, grabbed her book, and stomped off towards the school, which she was very thankful was in sight.

"I love it when they play hard to get!" Koga said to the twins on his arms.

Kagome thought it was over but every time they met in the hallway it was the same thing. He would be self centered and ask her out, and she would decline, usually with a sarcastic remark. He was driving Kagome crazy! And yet everyone in that school thought she was crazy for not agreeing. Was everyone here that shallow? She had only been there one day and she knew she was not going to fit in…ever. Of course she never really expected to. She never fit in anywhere she went. It's not like she was expecting this place to be any different. Yet she couldn't understand why the pointing and whispers still bothered her. You think she would be used to it by now.

As soon as the bell rang letting them out of school Kagome rushed out as fast as she could rushing her cousins out. She did not want to run into…

"Hey, babe, wait up!" Koga yelled.

…him!

"What? Did you think you could get away? Look I know your playing hard to get and I like girls with spunk. So I have decided to give you the honor of being my girlfriend,"

"What?!" Blair and Monica said simultaneously.

"Yes, it's true; you get to be the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school. So, what do you say?" when he asked this he grabbed Kagome's hands and turned her towards him. They were standing on a bridge with a creek rippling under them. It would be a perfect setting, if not for the guy. Suddenly he began leaning towards her, suddenly it clicked, he was trying to _kiss_ her! He was going to kiss her! He couldn't! That was so gross!

"Well…umm…you see…" she said trying to back away, but when she reached the end of the bridge she knew she had to get another plan. Suddenly a smile spread across her face.

"Well…I…I just don't deserve you," and as she said this she sneakily placed her foot in the way and gently shoved him forward so he tripped and went straight into the water. "But thanks for asking!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away, leaving her two cousins in shock.

'Please! Who does he think I am? Like I would ever be the girlfriend to that low life, conceded, brainless, idiot!' but it wasn't just Koga, everyone in this place was like that. They were all brainless idiots. She was the only one who had any sense! But she stood out. She was the weird one. It was definitely a lonely feeling. She just wished that there was some one to talk to. She couldn't talk to her cousins; they were probably the biggest idiots here! She couldn't talk to Koga, he was too full of himself she didn't even want to talk to him. And she couldn't talk to her brother, though he was the closest thing she had, but he was just too young. Here she was walking home alone, wishing she could be anywhere but here!

She reached Sota's school but didn't see him anywhere. Then a group of kids caught her attention. They were standing away from the school right in front of that dark creepy forest.

"Can you believe he did it?" one of the kids asked worriedly.

"He sure wanted to fit in didn't he?" another concluded.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Kagome heard some kids talking before she walked up to them.

"Excuse me, do you all know where a little boy named Sota might be?" she asked. A little boy walked up to her and cried

"He went in there! Some boys dared him too! And he hasn't come back!" suddenly a wave of fear hit Kagome and before the kid registered what happened Kagome was running into the forest.

'How could he have been so stupid? To go into a forest by himself!' at least she could see his footprints, but that didn't ease the growing fear.

"Sota!" she yelled, "Where are you?" but her yelling was useless. Then she heard the sound of thunder and felt water on her forehead. 'Oh no, not now!' she thought. And before she knew it, it was pouring down rain and she was soaked. And she lost sight of Sota's footprints, but she kept running. She didn't notice that a root from one of the trees was sticking up and her foot got caught and she fell on her face. "Crap!" she yelled, getting more and more frantic. She stood up and froze. Right in front of her was a huge castle. "What the heck?" then she saw something that made her stomach lurch. Sota's backpack was on the other side of the gate. She ran and threw open the gate and began banging on the door. "Sota!" she yelled. "Damn it!" suddenly the door opened and standing in front of her was a little boy with a worried look on his face. The boy had shaggy red hair put up in a tiny pony tail and looked around seven. But what was really peculiar was his outfit. It looked many centuries out of date.

"Who…who are you?" he stuttered. Not wanting to scare the boy she calmed herself down and forced a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and I was looking for my little brother, I'm sorry if I scared you, but do you know where he is?" The boy seemed to calm down and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, yeah I know who you mean!"

"Can you take me to him?" Kagome ask hopeful.

"Sure!" he took off through the castle and Kagome hurried after him, leaving a trail of water behind her. As they were walking they turned a corner and almost ran smack dab into a young woman. She had shoulder length black hair, and she looked about her age. She looked really nice, but also was dressed out of date.

"Oh sorry Shippo I didn't mean too…" but the girl trailed off when she spotted Kagome. She looked shocked then suddenly her face turned to one of excitement. "Oh my! Hello! My name is Ayumi! How on earth did you get here?"

"I'm Kagome. I was looking for my little brother, and it started raining, have you seen him?" then her excitement dimmed a little.

"Oh, so that's the only reason you're here?"

"Well, yes."

"OK, well I'll take you right to him." Her perkiness was back as she bounced off. Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted to follow this girl, but she had no choice. The two lead her down a hallway lined with doors. Just then Shippo spoke up,

"Don't worry, we've been talking good care of him," he assured. "He's kind of like the big brother I never had!" Kagome thought this was really cute. Then they stopped in front of one of the doors. "He's in there."

"Sota? You in there?" Kagome called

"Kagome? KAGOME!!!! Please get me out of here!" Kagome was worried when she heard his tone.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome yelled at Ayumi.

"Nothing, he's fine, just a little shaken up poor thing," she assured.

"Well open the door!"

"We can't," Ayumi said softly, "It's locked."

"Then get the key!" Kagome was saying a little more aggravated.

"Well, you see, we don't have the key,"

"Then who does?" but as soon as the words were out of her mouth Kagome got her answer.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" a voice boomed behind her. Kagome spun around so fast she almost fell over. Standing behind her was a man who looked just a little older then her. He was taller then her and had long black hair that reached below his waste and deep violet eyes. He wore a red long sleeved shirt and red pants which, like everyone else, looked out of date. She also noticed Shippo run behind Ayumi. Kagome was shaken but quickly regained her composure.

"I came to get my brother, if you could please let him out, then we would gladly get the heck out of here."

"He was trespassing! He can't just walk away! He's my prisoner!" Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! Prisoner? What the heck was wrong with these people?

"Look if you don't let him out right now I swear I'll call the cops!"

"Oh yeah, you think they'll believe you?" he snapped crossing his arms. Now that she thought about it she barely believed herself and she was living it. What was she going to do?

"Please let him go he's only eleven!" she begged. Yes as pathetic as it was she resorted to begging. But nothing was working.

"If I let him go then everyone will think that they can wander in my forest when ever they want! So I can't let him go!"

"Well what are you planning to do with him?"

"He will live here forever, as my prisoner! Did you not get that the first time? Ayumi, get her out of here!" Ayumi nodded and started walking back towards the exit, and the man stormed off the other way. Kagome was becoming frantic again. What was she going to do? Sota couldn't live here! If only it was her, she at least could get by…just then she got an idea.

"Wait!" she yelled after the man, "What if I stayed instead of my brother?" the man stopped, but didn't turn around, unlike Ayumi and Shippo who both took in sharp breaths. There was a moment of pure silence. It seemed as if everyone was waiting eagerly for his answer. Finally he mumbled,

"Whatever," and continued walking. He threw the keys behind him and Ayumi ran to pick them up with an extra bounce in her step Kagome saw. She also noticed Shippo was smiling really big as well. Ayumi unlocked the door and Sota flew out of the room into Kagome's arms.

"You can't stay! You can't!" he cried.

"It's ok, I'll be alright," she assured him, "You need to be strong, and you can be strong right? For me?" he looked up tears in his eyes,

"Yes I will be strong!" he said.

"Here, I'll take you home," Ayumi said as she held out her hand. He bravely took it taking one last look at Kagome.

"This will be your room now!" Shippo said excitedly. Kagome glanced inside it looked like a medieval bedroom. It had a fireplace on one wall and a big canopy bed. "And don't worry," Shippo said "You have your own bathroom," Kagome noticed the door on the far side of the fire place. "Well I'll leave you to get comfortable, but I'll come get you at super time, kay?" she just smiled at the little boy as he hopped away. Kagome walked into the room, the room that would be hers for the rest of her life. She walked over to the window which was on the wall opposite her. It was big and she could see the rain pouring down outside. She had felt numb up until then, but all of a sudden reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she collapsed to her knees in front of the window sobbing. What had she just done? She thought of all the things she could have done. All the things she could of become. She hadn't had a set future, but she did now! Now she knew she was going to be locked up in this damn castle for the rest of her awful life! It seemed as if the sky was crying with her. Even the havens were saddened by this predicament she had gotten herself into.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Shippo took off down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. He burst in to see everyone running around trying to fix supper.

"Hey every body! Guess what!"

"Not now Shippo we're busy!" one of the people said

"But, it's really exciting!"

"Not now Shippo!"

"But there's…"

"Shippo can't you go annoy someone else?"

"But…" just then Ayumi burst in and yelled.

"There's a girl!" and everyone froze.

"Really? Where? Here?" all the people were now asking questions.

"She's up in her new bedroom!" Ayumi said excitedly.

"Well, lets go meet her!" and all the people ran out of the kitchen leaving little Shippo to pout.

Kagome finally ran out of tears and she just sat there on the floor. 'Is this really my home now? Could I ever learn to be happy here? Shut away from the world. No this will never be home! I never thought I'd wish I was with my aunt and stuck up cousins! But I do! I can never feel at home here…never.

"KNOCK, KNOCK" the knock on the door made Kagome jump about fifty feet. She cautiously walked over to the door and opened it. First she saw Ayumi, but behind her were many people she did not know.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but we all wanted to meet you, can we come in?" Ayumi asks politely. Kagome really didn't see why not so she let them all in. She watched as one by one, 7 people entered her room. First was Ayumi, and then behind her was a man that looked older then Ayumi, probably early twenties. He was tall with shaggy black hair pulled back into a tiny, little ponytail at the nape of his neck. Then came in a boy that looked older then her little brother, but not by much, and he had brown hair that was in a short ponytail as well. Next was another girl a little older then Ayumi. She had long black hair, and wore all black and pink, but she was really pretty. She definitely was not as perky as hope either. The next two people were older then the previous. They looked about in their fifties, one was a women and one a man. Then last but not least little Shippo ran in. All of them were wearing out of date clothing. Kagome's eyes were huge, and she was speechless.

"Let me introduce everyone," Ayumi said. "This," she pointed to the young dark haired man, "Is Miroku, and that is Sango," she said pointing towards the gothic looking girl.

"I am most grateful to have come into contact with such a beautiful woman!" Miroku said as he came over to her and kissed her hand, "and I was wandering if you would bear my children…" he looked as if he were about to say more, but Sango came up and grabbed him by the collar,

"Don't even think about it buddy!" she said as she dragged him back to where they were standing.

"Well, moving on those two are Kaede and Myoga," she said indicated to the older people.

"It really is a pleasure having you here with us dear," said Kaede. Kagome noticed that she had a real motherly air about her.

"And shortey there is Kohaku," Sango cut in, pointing to the boy with the brown hair.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT SIS!" He yelled at her.

"Sis?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Kohaku is my little brother, that's why I get to pick on him!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kohaku mumbled.

"Well," Kaede said, "we came up here to tell you that supper was ready, so if you'll come with us…"

"Wait!" Kagome interrupted, "Is this all of you?"

"In the castle, yes." Ayumi answered.

"What about that one guy?" Kagome ask.

"What guy?" Ayumi asks. Kagome could tell she was avoiding the question.

"Hello! The guy who imprisoned me!"

"Oh, that's the master of the castle, Inuyasha," Ayumi answered.

"Master? You mean you are all servants?" she asks.

"Yes," Sango responded.

"Well, is Inuyasha going to be at dinner?" she asked.

"Umm, of course he will be there." Sango replied.

"Then, I'm sorry, but I'm not going," Kagome said flatly.

"WHAT?!" they all ask simultaneously.

"I don't want anything to do with that man!"

"He really isn't as bad as he seems," Ayumi said.

"Yeah right!" Shippo remarked, fallowed by a swat on the head by Sango, "I mean, he's really nice and kind and…" Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Please come dear," Kaede ask, "We will all be there too,"

"Yeah, you can sit by me! Please!" Shippo asked. Kagome really didn't want to eat with that jerk, but she couldn't say no to Shippo.

"Oh, all right," she reluctantly said.

"Yippee!" they all walked down stairs, and into the dining room. Kagome saw a long table in the middle of the room. Luckily Inuyasha wasn't there yet. Shippo ran down and hopped into one of the chairs.

"You sit while we go and get the food," Ayumi instructed. Kagome went and took a seat beside Shippo.

"This is going to be so much fun! Having you here! I can have someone to play with! No one else wants to play with me, they all think I'm annoying!" this made Kagome laugh. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living here. But as soon as she thought that she heard the door open. She looked and in the door way stood Inuyasha, his long black hair flowing behind him, and a look of pure disgust on his face. He stomped over to the head of the table, and sat.

"God, would they hurry up! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" he yelled. He was being so selfish. They sat in silence a while longer, then when he continued complaining Kagome couldn't stand it.

"Hey! Why do you have to be so mean?" she asks. His head snapped in her direction. He had a look on his face that made her wish she had kept quiet, but she would not let that show.

"Why is it any of your business? You aren't master! I can do what ever I want."

"But that's stupid, they shouldn't have to listen to you!" she could see the fury burning in his eyes.

"Just shut up would ya?" he asked.

"No! I don't want to spend the rest of my life listening to this!"

"What makes you think I CARE?" he shot back. And Kagome noticed Shippo hitting his head over and over against the table. Kagome was getting tired of his attitude. Just as she was about to say something the door to the kitchen opened and everyone brought in food. They all placed the food on that table and sat down, but all the while Kagome and Inuyasha locked death glares.

"This doesn't look good," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I have to agree with you there."

"You know what, I think I just lost my appetite," Kagome said getting up from the table.

"Good, I didn't think I'd be able to eat with you here!"

"UHH! You're such a…a…JERK!" she yelled and stomped out of the room. The whole room was silent. Finally Myoga dared to address Inuyasha,

"Umm, master, I don't think you are going about this the right way."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snapped.

"If you are going to get her to break the spell, you might want to try to be a little…well…"

"Nicer!" Sango supplied.

"SHUT UP! All of you! Don't talk like that! There's no hope of that ever happening!"

"Of course there is, there's always…" Ayumi tried but was interrupted.

"NO!" he roared, then his voice calmed. A little. "There is no hope, there's never been any…and there never will be." and with that he got up from where he was and stomped off to his room thinking '_I will be like this for all eternity.'_

In his room, Inuyasha looked out his window. _'What am I doing? Don't I want to be normal?_' he thought. _'But me and her…that's a lost cause! But if not her then who?'_ Inuyasha started pacing angrily. '_I should have known! I should have been more compassionate! I shouldn't have been so stupid! Nothing could be more painful then this! Knowing you will always remain the same. And I don't care what they say! There's not one bit of hope left,_' then he collapsed sadly on the window sill, '_Please… let the world be done with me!_'

With all the chaos going on at the Castle, little did they know that in one part of that deep forest Naraku was busy at work using a combination of magic and modern technology to try and find a way to penetrate the spell. This night he was on the brink of finding it. He had a weapon, it was a gun looking thing, but he needed something to test it on.

"Sir, did you find the way to kill Inuyasha?" his assistant ask.

"I think I did, but we need a guinea pig. I'll be back shortly." Naraku left, leaving his assistant, Kagura, alone. A few minutes later Naraku re-entered the cave with an evil grin on his face.

"So it works?" Kagura asked.

"Yes," he said with an evil laugh, "It dose!"

"What poor sap did you test it on?" Kagura wandered.

"Oh, just one of those good for nothing villagers, don't tell me your beginning to grow a conscience!" he snarled.

"Never," Kagura replied. '_I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into.'_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

The next week Kagome refused to come out of her room. Shippo came to visit her a lot though. And Kaede brought her food. The others came to see her too. She liked everyone in the castle…except Inuyasha! One day while Shippo was talking to her, she decided to do a little investigating.

"Hey Shippo, why do you dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"In those kinds of cloths?" of course by now she was wearing them too. Sango let her borrow some.

"This is what I always wear," he replied simply.

"But it's like centuries out of date," she persisted. She noticed Shippo was getting very uneasy. But she knew there was something weird going on. Suddenly they heard a scream. They both jumped up from where they were and ran down the stairs to the front door where they saw Ayumi running from the opened door. In the door way were 5 men with pitch forks and knives. Kagome ran down the stairs to Ayumi.

"Did they hurt you?" Kagome asked.

"No, they just frightened me!" Suddenly Sango and Miroku ran in the room and over to where Ayumi and Kagome sat.

"What happed? How'd they get in?"

"They knocked down the door," Ayumi said rather calmly.

"Uhh! That's the third door this month!" Sango complained.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, but was interrupted when one of the men walked over and stuck a knife at them!

"Tell us where Inuyasha is!" the men demanded.

"Go away you idiots!" Sango growled.

"Not until we find Inuyasha!"

"My god don't you ever learn!" Ayumi screamed.

"Yeah! We've learned he's a coward! All the times we've come here, not once has Inuyasha shown his face!"

"I'm right here you bastards!" Inuyasha yelled as he came in. "Leave everyone alone and get OUT!"

"Forget it! CHARGE!" the men ran in and attacked Inuyasha. He drew his sword and began to fight them, but he never once struck them. He only blocked their blows. And it wasn't like he didn't get an opportunity to strike them, he just didn't. Suddenly one of the men spotted Kagome.

"Who's that?" one asks another.

"I don't know, I don't think she's one of us," suddenly what looked like alarm appeared on Inuyasha's face. He turned to Ayumi,

"Get her outta here NOW!" he commanded. Ayumi nodded and dragged Kagome up the stairs. Shippo followed behind them. They got to her bed room and ran in and shut the door. Miroku and Sango came bursting in seconds later.

"Who the heck are they?!" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, well, they're…" Ayumi started,

"Those filthy little…" Miroku placed a hand over Sango's mouth.

"Not in front of the kid!" he whispered.

"You guys, how's Inuyasha?" Ayumi asked Miroku.

"He took a few stabs, but he's almost got them out of here,"

"You mean they hit him? Why wouldn't he hit them back then?" Kagome questioned.

"Well, though they are definitely disloyal,"

"And stupid," commented Sango.

"Those men used to be servants here as well, and Inuyasha doesn't want to harm them." Miroku explained. This was surprising news to Kagome. Inuyasha actually had some what of a heart.

"God, you think they would learn!" Ayumi sighed.

"You mean this has happened before?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty common," Sango said.

"Well, what do they want?"

"I think we have some explaining to do," Miroku said.

"Ok," Ayumi started, "I'm sure you have noticed that we…aren't exactly…normal."

"You can say that again!"

"Anyway…"

"Is every one alright!?" just then Kaede, Myoga, and Kohaku burst in.

"Yes we're fine; we were just about to tell Kagome everything."

"I wanna hear this!" Kohaku stated.

"Anyway, back to what I was saying, we dress and act like they did back in the fourteenth century. That is because that is when we all were born." This sent Kagome into a deep state of shock.

"Wha…what?" she stammered.

"When we lived back in that century, Inuyasha was a prince, but he was, well, unsuited. So a witch cast a spell on the castle and everyone in it. We will all live forever." Ok, now Kagome was officially freaked out! What the heck were they talking about? Spells? Living forever? This was too much!

"You guys are crazy!" she announced.

"Yes, it may seem that way, but it's true. And those servants who attacked us, they abandoned Inuyasha and went to live on their own. They constantly try to take over the castle. They think they could run it better, but they never succeed."

"Why do they want to take control?"

"Because the curse is on them as well, they think that Inuyasha is still unworthy to rule, they think they would be better. It's not easy living forever, you know. Knowing you'll never die. Who knows how many times Inuyasha has tried to commit suicide. But about two hundred years ago, he even gave up on that." Kagome felt a little sorry for the guy now, having so many people wanting to kill him.

"So when I am old you will all still look the same?"

"Well, no, you see, the Castle is cursed as well, as long as you're in here, you can't die either. When Inuyasha said you would be his prisoner forever…he meant it." Now Kagome thought she was on the verge of fainting!

"But…but there must be some way to break the spell!" she protested. The room was silent. Suddenly the door swung open again.

"Why the hell did you come out of your room!?" Inuyasha bellowed at Kagome.

"Well, excuse me for being worried when I hear someone scream!"

"Well, now those idiots know you're here! This means they will attack more often! Thanks a lot!" with that he stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him. But Kagome noticed he was limping.

"Hey, I thought you guys couldn't get hurt!"

"The severity of the injury determines how long it talks it to heal, but it will heal. If I got my head chopped off, it would be back together in a month or so. His leg will be better tomorrow." Miroku assured her.

"That was just gross!" Sango remarked with a sick look on her face.

"Oh. And why are they after me!?"

"Probably because they know if you are removed from the castle you can die. They'll probably try to use you to black mail Inuyasha or something along those lines," Miroku said as he shook his head sadly.

"Oh, well that's comforting." Kagome replied she glanced out side and saw that it was dark, and suddenly felt very tired. "I think I'm going to bed," she told them. They all nodded and left the room, Shippo was the last one out telling her goodnight before he left and shut the door behind him. It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep with all the information she'd just taken in, she needed to sleep. But before she did she noticed her book falling out of her back pack. She had forgotten it was here with her. She sat down and began to read more. She then thought about why she liked the book so much, '_Everyone mistreats the poor phantom, so he dose mean things, but he's just misunderstood._' Suddenly something in the back of her mind clicked. '_I wander if Inuyasha is the same way? Is he really a good_ _person on the inside_?' though the thought was there, she found it somewhat hard to believe. Then with that in mind, she fell asleep.

"What are you doing out here master?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who was sitting right out side Kagome's room.

"What do you think…on second thought, don't answer that. I'm here because I'll bet you money those brainless servants are gonna try and kidnap her!" a smile appeared on Miroku's face.

"So you are worried about her?"

"What are you getting at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing!" he said as he walked down the hallway, "nothing at all."

Kagome slept well into the night, but at about midnight she was woken up by a sound at her window. At first she thought it was just a bird or something, but when she heard it again she decided to check and make sure. She slowly climbed out of bed and crept over to it. She looked out, her heart pounding, but she saw nothing. _'See nothing there, nothing to worry about! Now go back to bed_' she told herself. But before she could move suddenly someone jumped on to her balcony and started for the window,

"AHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as the person broke the glass. That sent Kagome to the ground. Suddenly her door burst open and Inuyasha was standing there in the door way sword drawn. He ran over and stood in front of the lying Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" she ask shocked.

"Are you alright?" he demanded.

"Yeah, but…" she was interrupted because the man who broke the window charged for Inuyasha, but he dodged. Then suddenly another man jumped through the window that Inuyasha didn't see.

"Inuyasha, behind you!" Kagome yelled! But he wasn't quick enough, as Inuyasha turned the second guy stabbed him in the chest.

"AHH!" he cried in pain, as the first guy stabbed him in the arm. Now Inuyasha just looked annoyed. He threw down his sword and just started punching the guys left and right.

"OK! I tried to be nice but you are really starting to piss…" Inuyasha grabbed the first guy by the neck and threw him out the window, "…me…" he then spun around catching the first guy before he could strike. He flipped him right back out the window as well, "…OFF!"

Kagome listened as she heard two satisfying thumps on the ground below her. Inuyasha stood up; breathing hard, sweat dripping off his face. He turned and looked at Kagome, as if to assure himself she was still there, and then he collapsed. Kagome just stood there stunned. Inuyasha had just saved her? He saved her! That wasn't like him at all. Maybe there was more to him then she first thought. She crawled over to him and rolled him on his back.

"Psst, can you hear me?" she asked. She wasn't sure if he was unconscious or tired.

"Yes, I can." He replied trying to sound sarcastic, but not doing a very good job seeing as his voice was horse from fighting.

"Can you move?" she asks ignoring his tone.

"Of course!" he said as he tried to get up, but he got about half way then grabbed his chest in pain and fell back over. He would have hit the ground, but Kagome caught him.

"Right now is not the time to be full of yourself," she replied helping him stand up. She half dragged him over to her bed and laid him down. Then she ran and got some towels from her bathroom to stop the bleeding. She crawled up beside him with her hands full of towels and began to bandage him up.

"I don't need it you know," he said

"Well, I don't want blood on my bed," she replied with a smirk. Inuyasha found this very strange. Why was she helping him? He had done nothing to deserve it.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked her. She found this an odd question.

"Because you're hurt!" she said as if it were the simplest question in the world.

"But, why do you care?" he ask again. Kagome was silent for a moment. She really hadn't seen him ever act like this before.

"Well, you saved me didn't you?"

"That's just cause I thought you were trying to escape." He replied.

"Really? You were going to stop me with your sword?" she recalled him bursting in with his sword drawn. Inuyasha was silent, and could feel his cheeks burning. He was glad it was dark. He just stuck his nose up and looked away from her.

'_What is she doing? Was she actually worried about me? All I did was throw some guys out the window, was that such a big deal_?'

After Kagome patched the wound on his arm she moved to the one on his chest. Luckily he wasn't wearing a shirt, because that would have been very awkward. She just laid the towel on the wound to mop up the enormous amount of blood he lost. She noticed when she touched him, his whole body tensed up.

"Relax, I wont hurt you," she said. But what she didn't know was that he tensed up when she touched him _because_ she touched him. He couldn't remember the last time a girl touched him at all, not even the ones living with him. And for some strange reason he found he liked it. Her hands felt warm and soft. He eventually relaxed and when she finished she looked up and realized he had fallen asleep…ON HER BED! Though she was angry at him for it, she couldn't help but think how innocent he looked lying there asleep. So she decided she would give him her bed this one night. She hopped down off the bed, took an extra blanket, and curled up in the big comfy chair beside the bed. There was definitely something to this Inuyasha that she hadn't seen, something that she knew he didn't like showing. She began to pity him, having to live forever. '_No wander he is always so mean. Who wouldn't be? He probably gave up on life a long time ago. But what he needs to be doing is living it to its fullest. Since he had all the time in the world.'_ And maybe, just maybe, she would show him how.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Inuyasha.

Kagome awoke the next morning and sat up in her bed…wait her bed? She went to sleep in the chair! She looked around her and all the towels were gone and she was sleeping where Inuyasha had fallen asleep last night. What was going on? Did she dream it? Then she looked over at the chair, and in it was the blanket she used last night. 'So I didn't dream it, then how did I get here? Did Inuyasha move me?' she then got up quickly and put on the same out fit she wore when she arrived, by now it had been washed. 'Man I miss my cloths!' then she got an idea. She walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. When she walked in she saw everyone running around as usual. Yet when they saw Kagome they paused, then kept going.

"You going to eat with us this morning?" Kaede asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I think I will," Kagome replied.

"So what happened last night? We heard you scream," Sango asked.

"It was those people again," Kagome said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha had to fight them off again," Miroku explained.

"Hey! How did you know?" she asked Miroku.

"Well seeing as he slept right outside your door," this surprised Kagome.

"Wait, wait…what? He slept outside my door?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? He knew they would probably try to get to you so he camped out there for the night." Now Kagome was really surprised. He was worried about her? He was going to sleep outside her door all night? This was a little hard to comprehend!

"Well, no use standing around, let's go eat!" Ayumi said. But before she walked out the door, Kagome pulled Ayumi aside.

"Ayumi, can you do me a favor? Will you go to my house and get my suitcase? I really would like my stuff, and could you give this to Sota?" Ayumi looked down at the letter in her hands. She smiled.

"Of course! I'll do it right after breakfast!" she replied.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said and walked through the door to the dining room. Ayumi stood there with the letter in her hand when Sango came in the room.

"Hey, you coming?" she asked, and then noticing the letter, "What's that?"

"It's a letter that Kagome wants me to give her brother when I go to get her stuff!" Ayumi replied excitedly.

"And why are you so happy about it?" Sango asked.

"Because!! This means she had accepted that she is going to live here! Don't you see!!" Sango realized what Ayumi meant and a smile appeared on her face,

"Your right," she replied, "there may be hope for us after all,"

Kagome walked into the dining room and took her seat by Shippo.

"You're eating with me! Yay!"

"Yes we're happy that you decided to join us," Myoga announced.

"Yes we are most pleased to be blessed with such a beautiful woman with such a beautiful ches…" Miroku stopped in mid sentence when Sango smacked him upside the head.

"Don't scare her away you pervert!" Sango yelled. Then Inuyasha walked in the room, and every thing went quiet. He sat down before he noticed Kagome. When he did he only stuck up his nose and said

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might eat with everyone today, is that alright?" Inuyasha began to look uncomfortable, but then regained his attitude.

"I don't care!" Kagome just smiled to herself.

After they finished eating Shippo asked,

"Kagome? Will you play a game with me? Please!"

"Well, come to think of it, I have a deck of cards in my back pack, how would everyone like to play cards!" everyone slowly nodded as Kagome ran upstairs. When she returned she noticed the table had been cleaned and every one was sitting around it, except Ayumi, she had gone to get Kagome's things. Inuyasha just sat there not moving from his spot. He was slumped down in his chair and looked as if he had no intention of playing, but Kagome decided to ask anyway.

"You wanna play?" she asked him.

"Pft! Yeah right!" he replied once again sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Come on, were going to play bull! It's really fun!" he remained silent. "Well, if you won't play, will you at least watch?" she asked, he slowly turned his head towards her

"I'll watch if it will shut you up!" Kagome just smiled. For she could now see that other person, just a little.

It was now about half way into the second game, and the members of the castle were much better at this game then she was seeing as she held over half the deck in her hand. Even Shippo was better then her.

"Two aces!" Kohaku said as he laid two cards face down.

"Bull!" Sango yelled.

"Crap!" Kohaku mumbled as he angrily took his two cards back.

"You know you might get a little farther if you held your cards were I couldn't see them," Sango added.

"YOU CHEATER!" Kohaku yelled.

"It's not my fault your so short I can see over your shoulder!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

"Alright my turn, one 2" Kagome said, and everyone at the table said 'bull' simultaneously. "Uhh, you are too good at this!" she said.

"No," Inuyasha cut in, "you're just a terrible lire! It's pathetic!"

"Well, why don't you do it!" she said. Thinking this as a challenge Inuyasha got up and walked over to her and snatched the cards out of her hand.

"Maybe I will!"

Ayumi had gone to Kagome's house and delivered the letter to her little brother and brought back Kagome's things. Sota seemed like he was getting along alright. And Ayumi gave him the address of the castle so he could mail Kagome back. When she got to the castle she brought Kagome's stuff up to her room. She was walking down the stairs when she heard noises coming from the dining room. When she peeked in she almost didn't believe what she saw.

"Three 5's!" Inuyasha yelled throwing down the three cards,

"No wait here's one more!" Kagome yelled giving the card to Inuyasha.

"Bull!" said Miroku!

"Hah! Take um'!" Inuyasha shot as he sat back in the chair that he had pulled beside Kagome.

"Not fair! You've lied every other time! I was sure I would get you this time!" Miroku wined. Inuyasha just smirked.

"How do you do that?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, unlike you, I'm good at bluffing!" he replied sarcastically. Now Kagome's hand was reduced from half the deck to one remaining card. She mentally counted what card they would be next, it was queen. She looked in her hand and almost jumped out of her seat. She grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha look!" she whispered excitedly. Then she shoved the card up in his face. "You're going to WIN!" Inuyasha then turned and looked at her,

"You act like you've never won anything in your life!" he said sarcastically. She just shrugged. When their turn came Inuyasha jumped up and laid down the card.

"Hah! We won!" suddenly Kagome froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he say 'we' not 'I' so he thought of them as a team? Kagome thought it felt nice to be on a team, even if it was with a guy who was sort of a jerk.

"Well I never would have guessed," Ayumi said as she walked in. Everyone's gaze moved to her.

"Guessed what?" Inuyasha asked.

"That you would be playing cards," she said. He then stood up and crossed his arms and stuck up his nose,

"I wasn't playing, I just couldn't stand watching her lose so badly!" then he huffed out of the room. Kagome didn't know what drove her to do it, but she followed him.

"Hey," she called after him, "thank you for helping me," She said.

"Whatever," he huffed, and turned and started walking away from her.

"You know, I think I misjudged you," He stopped, but didn't look at her. He just thought. '_She misjudged me? So what is she saying_?' "I just wanted you to know," Then Kagome turned and started walking back towards her room.

"Hey," Inuyasha called, still not turning around, "Thank you," Kagome turned to look at him, but by the time she got around he was already gone.

'_Maybe he can change_,' she thought.

As Inuyasha walked back to his room he couldn't get what Kagome said out of his mind. '_Why do I care so much if she thinks she misjudged me? Why am I so happy? It's not like she said she loved me!_' and when he thought this his heart did a double beat. _'What the hell? Why do I feel like this? It's not like I like her or anything!'_ then Inuyasha recalled the night before, when he awoke it was still night, and he remembered Kagome helping him. He had looked over and seen her sleeping in that chair and he couldn't help but feel something, though he had no idea what it was. He had gotten up and moved her back to her bed. He felt bad for talking it. See it happened again! He had never felt bad for doing anything! Why was she so different? Why did she have that effect on him?' Inuyasha was very confused. And what he would never admit is that when Kagome said she had misjudged him, a flame of hope had sparked once again, a flame that had been dormant for over eight hundred years.

What neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha knew, was that they were being watched through that whole conversation. The whole kitchen was piled up against the door, straining to listen to what they were saying.

"Can you believe it?" Myoga asked.

"I really think they might actually be warming up to each other," Kaede added.

"Yeah, they really might be! Oh I hope so!" Ayumi put in.

"I can't believe he thanked her! He's never thanked me for anything a day in his life!" Miroku said astonished.

"What have you done that is worth thanking?" Kohaku mumbled, but Miroku still heard and hit him upside the head.

"Oww!" Kohaku yelled rubbing his head.

"The spell might actually be broken! We my actually be normal again!" Sango exclaimed.

"Uh…you were never normal," Kohaku said. You think he would learn, for now Sango hit him upside the head.

"Would you people quit hitting ME!?"

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut!" Sango hissed.

"If we become normal again then I can go to school and have friends my age…sort of!" Shippo added excitedly!

"We have a chance, a small one, but it's more then we've had in a while," Myoga thought aloud, "We have a chance to be normal again!" they all rejoiced at the thought! They had hope! They were almost normal again!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Inuyasha.

The days kept going and Kagome found that she sort of liked being around Inuyasha. Inuyasha also found that he didn't mind being around Kagome as much either. Before long Kagome had been there a month and she found she almost liked being there. One day after lunch everyone gathered in one of the rooms of the castle that had a fire place. It was already getting cold so they all were in the same room to make it warmer. Sango and Miroku sat on one couch that was up against one of the walls. Kohaku was in a corner reading a book about swords. Myoga sat at a desk in the opposite corner studying something or another. Ayumi was off cleaning random things for she is not one to just sit doing nothing. Kaede was off making tea, Inuyasha was curled up in a big arm chair that sat right in front of the fire, and Kagome and Shippo were sprawled out on a big rug that was right in between the fire place and Inuyasha's chair. Shippo had asked Kagome to read him a story, so she picked Cinderella seeing as it was a classic fairy tale all children should know.

"…and they lived happily ever after," when Kagome finished she saw that Shippo had fallen asleep. She smiled down at the sleeping boy thinking how much he reminded her of Sota. That was one of the biggest downsides to her being there. She missed Sota terribly. If only they had been imprisoned together then maybe… Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a voice from behind her say

"That's stupid!" she turned to see Inuyasha, whom she thought was napping, talking to her.

"What's stupid?" She asked softly.

"The story," he replied.

"You were listening?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face. Inuyasha rolled over to face the back of the chair, embarrassed.

"It's kinda hard not to! You're so loud!" Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Why do you think it's stupid?" she asked curious.

"Because, it's nothing like the real world!" he said turning to face her again.

"Oh, and being cursed in a castle is?" Kagome asked.

"That's not what I meant…I mean the end, the happy forever part."

"You mean happily ever after?"

"Yeah, whatever. That's not how the real world is! People don't live happily ever after." It was just then that Kagome noticed that room had emptied and only her Inuyasha and Shippo remained.

"How do you know?" Kagome asked.

"Because… they just don't!" he said rolling back over. Kagome sat there, facing his back now, knowing he wasn't talking about the world, he was talking about himself. Kagome was silent for a while then she said

"It'll get better, you're life I mean, it'll get better." Then silence again. They were quiet for a while now. The silence was almost unbearable. Then suddenly it was broken,

"No it won't." she heard Inuyasha say in a voice that made her have to make sure it was him that said it. She had never heard that voice before. It almost hurt her to hear it; it was so full of pain and hopelessness. "It won't get better, it won't get worse, it will just stay the same… that's all it ever does. I don't move forward, I just stay. Eight hundred years ago, when that witch cast a spell on me, time, for me, stopped. My life was frozen just the way it was. But the world kept moving, it kept spinning, time kept going for everyone, but me. My servants and I, the world left us behind. We were all secluded from the world, and it was all my fault. At first we all just waited, thinking it would get better and besides we had a kingdom to run. Then the Kingdom found out. They were scared, some were afraid they would be cursed as well. Others just didn't like the thought of being ruled by a cursed king, and finally there were those who just thought we were freaks. They said we were mistakes. We should never have existed in the first place. We became outcasts. And eventually everyone who wasn't cursed left. And we were alone. Some servants banded together and tried to run us out of the castle, those would be the one's who constantly attack us. Then most just didn't want to live with the man who caused them all this pain. You don't know how many times I heard people wishing I were dead. Do you know what that's like? Hearing someone say that about you?" he paused, "I had roughly two hundred servants, look how many stayed. I'm surprised anyone stayed. Then every one keeps saying it will get better, there's still hope, but they're just fooling themselves. It won't get better, and the whole hope concept, I gave up on that a long time ago. So how can you say that people really do live happily ever after?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered as she reached up and touched his shoulder. She had no idea that is what he went through. She didn't know if she could stand it. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Just then Inuyasha turned to look at her. He said nothing, he just stared at her.

'_Is she crying?_' he thought, '_I didn't tell her that to make her cry. Actually I don't know why I told her that at all. It just all kinda spilled out, without my even noticing it. It just felt so right, like I could tell her anything. And I wanted to let her in. I've never wanted to let anyone in…ever._' Then Inuyasha saw a single tear fall down her cheek. He didn't know what made him do it, but he reached out and wiped it away. Then he suddenly snapped back to reality,

"I didn't tell you that to make you cry stupid!" He said not looking at her.

"I know," she replied, "and, thank you,"

"For what?" he asked uncomfortably.

"For telling me, I'm glad you can talk to me,"

"Oh," they were once again silent only this time it was a very awkward silence. "Whatever," Inuyasha mumbled then turned to face the chair once again. Kagome was in a daze. She could hardly believe what just happened. He had opened up to her. Did that mean that he trusted her? Or did he just need someone to talk to really bad and didn't care who it was? Whatever the reason, it made her feel good, knowing that she was needed. And she realized that maybe that's why Inuyasha was always so mean, maybe he just really needed someone, but no one was ever there. Kagome didn't know why but she wanted to be that person, she wanted to be there for Inuyasha, she wanted to show him that there is such a thing as happily ever after.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

"So you're saying there's a girl there?"

"Yes sir, when we attacked there was a normal girl in the castle,"

"So the spell could be broken? Well we can't have that, if Inuyasha becomes normal, then he will become King, and that is not good. And besides if the spell is broken then we can't have the pleasure of seeing my weapon work."

"So how you gonna get rid of her?" Kagura asked. "You gonna kill her too?"

"No, please I'm not that heartless! I'll give her a couple seconds to get out of my way, and then we'll go from there,"

"So what are you planning?"

"The men have been spying for some time right?"

"Yes,"

"Did they find out her address, name, anything?"

"Uhh…I think her name was Kagome, and she lives in the town just outside the forest,"

"Then why is it that she never leaves?"

"She is Inuyasha's prisoner," Kagura reported.

"Oh, well then this may be easier then I thought! She may not even like that idiot in the first place. So that gives us more time to work! We need to find something special to her, something that she would die to go back for…" Naraku trailed off in thought.

"She has a little brother, that is who she traded places with! I swear, do you even listen to the spy's report?!" Kagura said annoyed. Suddenly an evil grin spread across Naraku's face. "What are you thinking?"

"We need to give them more time together! Keep one or two spies but remove the rest, and for god's sake tell those lunatics to stop attacking! We tried that plane centuries ago, and it never worked!"

"Yes sir,"

"Yes this will be perfect! We will wait until they have gotten just close enough for Inuyasha to get his hopes up…then we get her away, using her brother somehow. Inuyasha will be so depressed that it will be like target practice!"

"You're one twisted man, you know that?" Kagura pointed out, "And a little creepy."

"Scared of me are you?" he questioned.

"No way!" Kagura said defensively.

"Good," Naraku sneered, "Because you're not the one who should be."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Back at the Castle Kagome and Inuyasha continued to slowly warm up to each other. Before she knew it, Kagome had been there over two months. She couldn't believe it, but she found she liked living there, with every one, if only her brother were there too. She missed him very much. One day Kagome went outside and started walking around the castle. She looked out at the forest and for the first time was kind of glad she was on this side of it. Suddenly she sensed someone following her. She turned around quickly to see a surprised Inuyasha following her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him.

"I…I was making sure you weren't trying to escape!" he said and did his usual nose in the air gesture.

"Of course you were. Well as long as you're here, why don't you walk with me?" Inuyasha slowly walked up beside her and looked at her awkwardly. And he was quite stiff. Then he noticed her looking at the forest. And felt a twinge of guilt.

"Do you still wish you weren't here?" Inuyasha asked looking at the ground, "Not that I care or anything! I was just wandering!" he added hastily.

"A little, not as much as before. I miss my little brother, that's about it. I don't miss my old life at all. My stuck up cousins and unfeeling aunt…there not exactly the best company. You may not believe it, but I…well…didn't fit in." Inuyasha looked up at her. "I can understand how you feel to some extent,"

"You understand how it feels to be shunned and hated, and all the while know you'll have to live with that forever?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," she answered aggravated, but then her voice softened, "but I do understand how it feels to be pointed at, talked about, and to be just plain different." Inuyasha's face softened. "It's not a good feeling is it?" she asked almost to herself.

"No, it's not," Inuyasha replied. And then both looked at each other, straight in the eye, and locked gazes. That was the first time they had done that. Ever. And both saw something in the other's eyes that they saw in only one other person…themselves. They formed a connection right then. Inuyasha didn't know why but in that moment she felt her heart speed up a bit.

"It must be hard living like this," she said breaking the stare, and continued walking.

"Yeah, you get kind of board,"

"That's not what I meant. I meant living away from every one."

"Well it's better then being shunned by them. We can't live among normal people, simple as that. When you live forever, it's the same as not living at all. To live is to die, to die is to live. If you can't die, then you can't live either." Suddenly he looked up at Kagome and saw a tear roll down her cheek. "What's wrong? Are you crying again?" he asks. And though his voice sounded annoyed, his eyes told Kagome otherwise.

"Oh, sorry, just it makes me sad, hearing that. I don't want you to have to…live like that." This stirred something inside Inuyasha. Was she saying she felt sorry for him? No normal person had ever pitied him. She was the first. And was she crying because of his situation? This was the second time she had cried when she heard about his life. Inuyasha was getting very confused. "But," she looked up at him, "there's got to be a way to break the spell right? And I'm sure we can find it. If we work…together." Then she smiled at him.

'_Together' _he thought. How long had he wanted to hear that word, how often had he wished that some one would say that? Right then he knew there was something about this girl that he treasured, something he would…do anything for. He was about to say something when Sango came running up to them.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she yelled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked her.

"There is a letter for you, it's from Sota!" Kagome took the letter from Sango, opened it and began to read. Inuyasha and Sango watched as Kagome's expression turned to one of fear. She then folded the letter and looked desperately at Inuyasha.

"What?" he asks worried.

"It's Sota! He's sick! This is awful! My stupid Aunt won't know the first thing about treating a sick kid!" she started pacing. "Maybe I can call…no that won't work…but…" Sango watched as Kagome paced and then she looked at Inuyasha. He wasn't looking at Kagome; instead he was staring at the ground looking as if he was debating something.

'_She isn't even asking to go, so she might not want to go! What the hell are you thinking of course she wants to go, she just knows you won't let her! But she said…' _then his face looked as if he had made a decision. He turned away from Kagome and said hoarsely,

"Go," Kagome froze in mid step. Unsure if what she heard was correct.

"What? What did you say?" Inuyasha turned his head but still didn't look at her.

"I said go!" then he walked away, leaving Sango and Kagome both in shock. 'He is letting me go…willingly?' she felt a small bit of sadness that she would be leaving, but Kagome quickly snapped out of it, she ran over and gave Sango a quick hug,

"Tell, the others I said bye, and thank you so much." Then with out another word she took off through the forest towards home.

Up in his tower he watched Kagome leave. Only now did he realize how far he had gone. He had made the mistake of depending on this girl. He had come to expect her to be there in the morning when he woke up. And he had grown so fond of having her to talk to, though he never showed it. It was nice, while she was there, he didn't feel alone. He felt…together.

"There's no point to my existence anymore…she can't love me. Did I ever really think she would? Did I really think she would? I got so full of false hope! I thought maybe she…" he paused and lowered his head wishing hard that the pain would go away. "Did I really think she would choose to stay with me forever? Of course she wouldn't stay with me forever! Who would ever choose to live like this!? Want to live in this hell of a life!? But now I know I will always be this way, damned this existence." he said to himself. Then he came to face the harsh reality that he loved her, and that was why he let her go. And she was never coming back. Yet he couldn't find it in him to wish that she'd never come. He sat there in the widow watching the last spot he had seen her, wishing she were somehow here. Then he remembered one of there conversations. The one when she tried to convince him that everything would turn out alright in the end. Now he cursed those words, and thought painfully,

"There's no such thing as happily ever after…at least not for me."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or Beauty and the Beast.

Back in town Kagome arrived at her aunt's house. The door opened and who was standing there, Sota.

"Sota!" she dropped to her knees and hugged her little brother.

"Kagome!" he cried with tears welling in his eyes' "you're back! How did you escape?" he asked.

"Huh…oh, I didn't. He, he let me go." Sota had a confused look on his face.

"He let you…go?" Kagome just nodded. "Just like that?"

"Yeah, he's changed since you met him." She then wrapped her arms around Sota and hugged him tightly. She was so glad to see him again! After Kagome tucked Sota in, she went back to her room and stared out her window. Her aunt hadn't seemed too mad at her sudden disappearance. She actually didn't seem to care at all, but Kagome should have known. For some reason the house just didn't feel right, it felt like something was missing…or someone. Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest, it had been there ever since she left the castle, and she knew it would go away until she returned. If she even returned at all…no she was going back! She didn't care what anyone said, she had only been gone this long and she was already homesick. Then it dawned on her, she was homesick, which meant that this wasn't her home. Her home was in a castle beyond a dark forest. She never thought she would ever think that. But she did. _'I miss the people who lived there, they are much nicer then the ones I live with now. At home I had people who cared about me, who wanted me there… who needed me. But Sota needs me as well, if only I could bring him, then we would all live…_' Kagome stopped, she knew what she was about to say, she was going to say they would all live happily ever after. But that wasn't possible. '_I can't live there; I need to wake up! There was no way that would work, what with school, Sota, and… everything! I can't live like they live. I can't let time just pass me by!' _Then she thought_, 'I can't, or do I just not want to?' _she miserably laid her head on the window sill, 'Inuyasha was right,' she thought, 'real people don't live happily ever after.'

In a dark room deep inside a secluded castle there sat a man thinking close to the same thing. After Kagome left Inuyasha had gone to his room had had yet to emerge. _'Maybe,'_ he thought, _'Maybe I can talk to Sango. Sango was friends with Kagome, maybe she would be willing to go and ask her to come back!'_ with this thought Inuyasha ran out of his room and through the castle trying to find her. He ran through all the rooms until he came to one with the door cracked and peoples voices coming from inside. He was about to walk in, but what he heard stopped him.

"I can't believe he let her go!" Miroku cried.

"Her brother was sick! What would you have done?" Sango argued.

"He could have brought the kid here, or gone with her, or…something! I don't think he even tried to love her! He's always been so stubborn!"

"But…" Sango tried.

"He does have a point Sango," Ayumi said quietly.

"Yes, if you can remember, the master didn't even want us speaking about the possibilities," Myoga put in.

"Yes indeed, yet she changed him so much, we all started hoping again and that was our mistake," Kaede added.

"I miss Kagome!" Shippo wined!

"We all do sweetie," Kaede said patting him on the head.

"Eight hundred years…and we were so close, and I hate to say it, but I think this is the closest we're ever going to get," Miroku said sadly. Everyone nodded solemnly.

"You know what? I bet he never really loved her in the first PLACE!" Kohaku shouted angrily. But that was all Inuyasha could stand to hear. Look at what he had done.

'_I put them all through this misery, it's all my fault. And now they will never have the chance to be normal again… and it's all my fault!'_ Inuyasha ran back to his room and shut the door tightly. He had waited so long, and hoped so much, now he finally came to face reality. He was finally dragged under by all the sorrow. He knew he couldn't die, but he would never come out of that room again! For the first time, Inuyasha really and truly gave up.

The next day Kagome went about her regular day, but then around six she found Sota playing outside.

"Why aren't you in bed resting?" she demanded. Suddenly a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Uhh…because it's six o' clock!" he said.

"Yeah, but your sick!" she said.

"Uhh…no I'm not," he replied. "Sis, are you alright?"

"But...didn't you write me this note?" she ask as she handed the note to Sota.

"No, I never wrote that!"

"What the heck is going on?" she ask herself.

"Maybe I can help explain that," came a voice from behind Kagome. She turned to see a man standing behind her. Kagome instructed Sota to go inside and stay while she spoke to the man.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"My name is Naraku, and I came to help you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"See, I know the man who kidnapped you and I will make sure he will never do that again."

"What?! Inuyasha didn't kidnap me! I chose to stay with him!" sure she hadn't had much of a choice, but this guy didn't need to know that.

"Oh, well that does serve as a problem, no matter, nothing I can't handle," then he grabbed Kagome's hands tightly.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"I'm dreadfully sorry about this, but I can't have you running off to warn Inuyasha know can I?" when he said this Kagome noticed a little gun inside his coat. A rush of fear shot through her, but then it was calmed when she remembered the spell.

"Well, you can shoot you're ugly little heart out!" Kagome sneered struggling against the man.

"Oh, I believe your referring to the spell, correct?" Kagome snapped her head towards the strange man. He knew about the spell? Then Kagome felt drops of rain fall on her worried face. "Well, I assure you, anyone who gets shot by this particular gun will die, spell or not!" The fear was suddenly back! He couldn't kill Inuyasha! Then it clicked.

"Your one of the servants aren't you?"

"Now yes, but as soon as Inuyasha's dead, I will be king!"

"No! You can't kill him! I won't let YOU!" suddenly it started pouring down rain, Kagome tried to wrench free of the man's grasp but he was too strong.

"Listen here girl, I don't want you interfering! So it would be in your best interest if you just let me go about my business."

"You want me to just stand by and let you kill Inuyasha!?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Yeah right!" Kagome yelled.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but it seems I have no choice!" then the man hit Kagome upside the head with the end of the gun and took off towards the forest leaving her there unconscious. Or so he thought. He hadn't hit her hard enough to knock her out, but Kagome acted like it so he would let her go. Her plan had worked successfully, though she did have a nice cut on her forehead. She got up and shook herself off, then took off running towards the Castle. _'Inuyasha, please be alright!'_ she thought.

Back at the castle Inuyasha was moving farther and farther from reality. He hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, he just stared out his window thinking '_she's never coming back._' It hurt him badly. Knowing he would never see her smile again, knowing he would never be able to hug her. He wanted to, very much, but his stupid pride wouldn't let him! And he would be too afraid at the way she would react. So here he sat, wishing with all his might that she was with him, beside him, holding him. And what hurt the most was him knowing that it could never happen. Then he remembered his servants, and the hell he had put them through, _'I wish I could just...die, then everyone would be free, Kagome could go on with her life, and everyone who was cursed could start a new… if only I weren't here.' _

"Inuyasha get down here! There's a guy out here who has a gun!" Ayumi screamed when she burst into Inuyasha's room.

"So? He can't kill us," Inuyasha mumbled. He was still in a deep depression.

"No, you should see Miroku! He got shot in the arm, and it hasn't healed! A wound that simple should have, but you can sense the magic around it! It can kill us!" she screamed. When he heard Miroku was hurt he got up and went down to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be ok. That crazy man came around back, demanding you! He looks really familiar; I think he's one of the servants." Inuyasha just stood up; his face looked as if he wasn't all there. Of course he had looked like that ever since Kagome left.

"Stay inside, the bullet can't penetrate the castle's spell and our personal spells together," he instructed. He started walking then stopped and said "look after each other." Then Inuyasha made his way to the door.

"No you can't go out!" Shippo squealed! "You'll be killed!" but Inuyasha kept walking when he got to the door way he turned his head half way and said,

"I know," and disappeared through the doorway. They all stood in shock. Did he really not have any hope left at all?

A few minuets after Inuyasha left Kagome came running in through the front door. She was soaked to the bone, but she ran until she found everyone near the back door.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled.

"You have to stop him! Please Kagome!" Shippo sobbed.

"What? Where's Inuyasha?"

"He went outside!" Ayumi cried

"No, he can't, that gun can kill you guys!"

"He knows! He is going to let that guy shoot him!" Shippo continued sobbing. Suddenly Kagome eyes filled with pure terror.

"Why on earth would he do that!?" but she didn't even wait for the answer, before anyone realized it Kagome was gone through the door after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked out into the courtyard behind the castle looking for the man with the gun.

"So, we meet again," Naraku sneered. Inuyasha whirled around only to be face to face with his parent's royal advisor. Inuyasha just smirked.

"So you were the one Naraku?" Inuyasha ask, putting the pieces together.

"Yes I was, pretty clever isn't it?" he said referring to the gun.

"Sure if you're obsessed with ways to kill people!"

"Well, isn't that what you've been trying to for the past eight hundred years? Find a way to kill yourself?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We won't ever die, but if you break the spell, it is like saying we will die now, so therefore you are killing yourself."

"Well, if you kill me then the spell is broken too!"

"Yes, well, it was either kill you and rule for a short time, or be ruled by you forever, I chose to kill you!" When he said this he gave Inuyasha a satisfying blow to the mouth which knocked him backwards.

"Always did want power didn't you?" Inuyasha said wiping the blood from his lip.

"The Kingdom should never have been handed to a selfish brat like you!" then he kicked Inuyasha back to the ground.

"And you think you would be better? Oh yes handing the kingdom to a mad bastard obsessed with power is much more reasonable!" Inuyasha shot. Naraku then kicked Inuyasha hard in the face, causing his head to land hard on the wet ground.

"Not putting up much of a fight are you? What happened? Do I scare you?" he laughed.

"No! I would never be scared of a heartless man like you!"

"Then why are you accepting defeat so easily? It has to hurt!"

"This pain is nothing! I would rather feel this then go on living!"

"As you wish your majesty!" as he said this Naraku began to beat Inuyasha for all he was worth, until Inuyasha lay on the ground unable to move.

"Now I shall finish you off!" Suddenly Naraku pulled out a gun and prepared to shoot, but he was stopped because Kagome came from nowhere and jumped on his back causing him to drop the gun.

"Get off of me!" Naraku yelled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"I thought I took care of you!" Naraku snarled.

"Obviously not! Did you really think a knock on the head would keep me away! You so don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Why you little…"In a rush of anger Naraku dove for Kagome, but also in that moment Inuyasha's eyes shot open, and they were filled with fury! He found he had more strength and he pushed himself off the ground and grabbed Naraku before he could take a single step. When Naraku turned he saw what was holding him back. Inuyasha was now standing, and he was glaring at Naraku with a piercing look that even made Naraku flinch.

"You… leave… her… alone!" Inuyasha hissed, punching him in the gut. Naraku then swung for Inuyasha but he dodged, and moved over to Kagome.

"Why did you come back!? It's dangerous here!" he asked her. Just then he noticed the cut on her forehead. He whirled around nailing Naraku with a death glare.

"You did that to her!?" He boomed. Naraku just smirked.

"That would have been all I did if she had stayed home like a good little girl," and he just laughed.

"You aren't going to lay a finger on HER!" Inuyasha yelled, and once again punched Naraku.

"Oh, and who's going to stop me? Not you!" Kagome could see the hatred glowing in Naraku's eyes. And it scared her.

"Why don't you shut the hell up!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"My pleasure!" he said as he lunged for the gun. Kagome saw what he was going for. So she ran and kicked the gun further from his reach, but she didn't expect Naraku to take out some of his fury on her by flinging her sideways onto the wet stone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as her ran to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm ok," she groaned as she got up, rubbing her head. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her protectively as he helped her up. Kagome couldn't help but wish that she could stay like that; he made her feel safe, she hadn't felt like that since…since her parents died, and for the man who gave that back to her, she would do anything.

Suddenly they both noticed that Naraku was now pointing the gun at Inuyasha. Kagome was not going to stand there and watch the man who had made her feel so safe get shot before her very eyes, so before her mind could stop her she reluctantly pushed herself out of Inuyasha's grasp and stood in front of him. Inuyasha was shocked at this.

"Kagome what are you doing!? Move!" Inuyasha muttered.

"No!" she said forcefully.

"Yes! Move!" he said again but she ignored him.

"I won't let you kill him!" She yelled at Naraku.

"Move you stupid girl!" he looked like a maniac, for he was now mad with anger, "Do you really think I would hesitate to kill you too!?" Kagome refused to budge. "Fine you little wench! If you want to die too, so be it!" A look of fear appeared on Inuyasha's face, he knew Naraku was serious! And he was not going to let him hurt Kagome! In a flash Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waste and pulled her against him, covering her with his arms as much as possible, then he spun around so his back was facing Naraku.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome began.

"I won't let him hurt you!" Inuyasha whispered forcefully. And right then, Kagome felt the fear of what was happening engulf her and she couldn't help but cling to Inuyasha. He was protecting her; He held her tighter awaiting the shot, but it never came. Inuyasha looked around and noticed Miroku run from the kitchen, jump onto Naraku, and send him to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" he hollered as he landed on Naraku.

"Miroku, be careful!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha saw his chance and he shoved Kagome behind him protectively, and as soon as Miroku was out of the way he leapt for Naraku.

"You're gonna pay!" He yelled

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

Unfortunately Naraku had not dropped the gun in his fall. He rushed to his feet and stood. Lightning flashed as he saw Inuyasha jumping for him. Inuyasha gathered all the strength reared back his fist... Thunder roared as Naraku pointed the gun right at Inuyasha's heart and scrambled to put his finger on the trigger…

"I'll kill you once and for all!"

"Go 'da hell!"

"INUYASHA!!"

**Author's Note: **I figured it was about time for a cliff hanger!  Hope you enjoyed it! Please RR!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Kagome stood in horror as she heard two shots go off. Then she watched Naraku fall to the ground dead. Apparently in their struggle Naraku had been the one to get hurt. But what about the other Bullet? Her gaze immediately shot to Inuyasha who was standing there with a hole through his chest. Kagome's hand flew to her mouth, as Inuyasha looked at her with saddened eyes, and then collapsed. Kagome rushed over to him kneeling beside him. In all the commotion everyone in the kitchen came out to see what had happened and when they saw they all froze with fear.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, as she brushed hair off his face. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Inuyasha looked up at her; his breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Why…why did you come back?" he asked her confused. She had a family away from him, yet she came back.

"Why do you think? I…I couldn't let…" she choked on her words and couldn't hold back the sobs anymore. She collapsed on his chest, sobbing her heart out.

"Please don't cry," he breathed. Was she saying she came back for him? To save him? Could this mean that she did care for him? Even if not, he still didn't want her to cry. She then lifted her head up to look at him.

"You're right, this is what you've always wanted isn't it?" then her gaze dropped to the ground, "But still I can't think of you not being here with me." She said more to herself then him.

"No… you're…you're wrong," he managed. "Yes I did spend a great deal of time… wishing I were dead, but…but ever since…since I met you…I was actually… happy… to be alive." When he said that he reached over and placed his hand on top of one of hers. He knew then what the witch's spell meant. He would gladly go on living forever if she were there. No matter what anyone else said or did. They didn't matter. All that mattered was her. She smiled down at him tears rolling down her face.

"Thank you," then a sudden realization hit her, last night when she was looking out her window, thinking about the curse, she wasn't sure if she wanted to give up her life and live forever, but now the answer was very clear. "I want to stay with you too, Inuyasha," she said in between sobs, "…forever." Then she fell to his chest again crying. But Inuyasha's eyes were wide open. Could she actually mean what he thought she meant?

"Wh…Why would you d…do that?" he stammered weakly.

"Because," she whispered into his neck, "I love you." Inuyasha was in shock. She loved him? She loved him! And she was willing to spend eternity with him. What sick irony. For centuries he had lived wishing he could die, and now he was lying here, just inches away from death, wishing he could live.

Kagome then raised her head to look at Inuyasha, and what she saw astonished her. He was lying there staring at the sky smiling, but that wasn't all, she also saw in the moonlight, one tear drop fall down the side of his face. He looked at Kagome. And reached up to wipe away the tears from her cheek. She smiled as she felt his hand on her face, though it was wet and cold. She watched helplessly as his eyes closed and heard him whisper ever so softly,

"I…L…love y…you…," then Kagome watched with horror as he took his last breath and managed the word, "too." Then his whole body relaxed, his head fell limp and lifeless, and Kagome felt his hand slip from her face and fall to the ground.

"no…"she whispered, "NO! Inuyasha wake up please!" she yelled then collapsed on him once again, but this time she felt no breathing. "Please," she whispered "don't leave me," she clutched his shirt and sobbed harder. She knew the only person who had ever understood her, loved her, was gone.

Every one stood in the door way, tears on everyone's faces. Miroku held Sango as she cried. And Kohaku tried hard, but tears still escaped his eyes. Myoga and Kaede held each other. And Ayumi held the sobbing Shippo, and for the first time in her life she didn't feel one ounce of hope at all. Rain poured down on all of them, as well as regret. They all came to face with their regrets, but none were stronger then Kagome's. She kept thinking that if she had never left, if she had never fallen for that trick, then he would still be alive.

Kagome remained lying on Inuyasha, unsure she would ever move, and then suddenly she saw a flicker of light. She looked up and it was as if the rain had turned into little light balls. She watched as the castle and all the servants and Inuyasha were engulfed in light.

"What the…?" she stammered.

They all shined brilliantly. Then with one big burst it was gone.

"What was that?" Shippo sniffed.

"It was the spell, it's broken," Sango said sadly.

"Hey, my arm, look!" Miroku announced, "The wound is gone! So maybe…" everyone's eyes moved to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, waiting for some sign, hoping with all her heart that this wasn't the end.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. Suddenly she saw his chest move and his eyes shot open!

"What… the hell?" he asked, as he sat up groggily.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she tackled him right back to the ground! "You're OK!" at first he didn't know what happened, but then he saw Kagome's face, and it all came back.

"How…how am I alive?" he asked. She just shrugged not trusting herself to speak, she was so ecstatic! He was alive, and he was with her! Now a whole new set of tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey, stupid, this is good, you don't cry when something good happens!" Inuyasha said and stuck up his nose. Kagome was so happy she couldn't stand it! He was his normal self! He was back, and the spell was gone! She had never been so happy to hear him being stubborn and insensitive! For she knew he didn't mean it, because when he said it, his eyes once again were saying something completely different. But she did hit him on the head for calling her stupid.

"So is the spell broken?" he asked her, still pinned to the ground. She nodded her head and smiled brightly at him. And he smiled back. And once again their eyes locked, and they laid there staring blankly at each other. Then she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" she whispered. And Inuyasha knew right then that his life was going to be different. For now he had someone in it that he loved and loved him, and he couldn't wait to live it! Then a thought occurred to him,

"You know what?" he said, "I am too," then, he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He slid one arm around her back pulling her close to him. Then placed the other on her cheek, stroking it gently, and he rested his chin on her head. He looked up at the stars once more and then closed his eyes. And for the first time in eight hundred years he felt alive!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

**Author's note**: Sorry I left you guys hanging, it was finals week. But this is it! The last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Inuyasha.

It had been about a week since Inuyasha became normal again, and Kagome had moved back home because of school, but came to visit him every day. 'But today is going to be different' Kagome thought as she walked home from school.

"Hey why are you in such a hurry?" Blair squealed.

"Yeah, slow down, these are new shoes!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just I have to go to a party tonight, and I want to hurry home and get ready," Kagome said with an evil smile on her face.

"Party?! You were invited to a party and we WEREN'T!"

"Uhh…yep!" Kagome said smirking. "Oh, Sota, you're invited too!" this left both the sisters glued to there spot. Kagome gave a satisfied nod and made her way to the house. Kagome walked through the door and bounded up the stairs with Sota at her heels.

"Hey!" he said once the got upstairs, "is this party at the castle?"

"Yep!" Kagome said happily.

"What's it for?"

"All the servants have come back and Inuyasha is their king, I guess they wanted to celebrate."

"But we don't have kings anymore!"

"Well, they decided it would be too hard to try and catch up eight hundred years so they are pretty much going to stay the same, with just a few modern appliances, such as toilets, sinks, and stoves! I was trying to talk them into getting a TV, but they won't give!"

"Oh, do I gotta dress up?" Sota asks.

"Yes you do!"

"Awww man!" he groaned.

"Wear that tux you've got, that should be alright."

"What are you going to wear?" he asks.

"I'm glad you ask!" Kagome said as she took off to her room. She returned a few seconds later holding a long red sparkling dress that Sota described as poofy. It had strings going down the back, and the sleeves hung off the shoulders.

"Isn't it gorgeous!? Ayumi let me borrow it!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Whatever!" Sota mumbled. Kagome just rolled her eyes. After Sota was dressed, Kagome came and got him telling him it was time to go.

"But your not even dressed yet!" he said pointing to the dress which was in a plastic bag.

"I know! I just brought it back here so I could find shoes and stuff to match! You don't think I'm going to wear a dress like this walking through a forest do you?" but Sota did notice that her face was all made up and her long black hair was thrown up in a bun, with little pieces of curly hair hanging down.

"Alright let's go," Sota said. As the two made there way downstairs they were stopped by their aunt.

"Where are you to going?" she asked.

"Were going to one of my friends birthday parties, she's turning seventeen. And Sota is friends with her little brother!" Of course she was lying through her teeth, but she didn't care.

"Alright, just don't get arrested, I don't want to pay to get you out of jail!"

"Uhh…yes Ma'm." she said and hurried out the door.

A few minutes later she arrived at the Castle and Sango greeted her as Kagome knew she would. It was part of their plan. Sango signaled to Ayumi, who signaled to Miroku to go and keep Inuyasha busy while Kagome ran up to her room. Kagome ran in and Sango shut the door behind.

"I can't believe that worked! Inuyasha usually suspects something when we do something sneaky…I wander what Miroku said to him?"

"So…you gonna ask her tonight?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Yeah…I mean I think…oh, of course I am!" he yelled. Inuyasha was so nervous he couldn't handle it! This was not supposed to be this hard! "What if she says no?" he asked Miroku.

"Then you go and lock yourself up in your room and eventually starve to death," Miroku replied sarcastically.

"I would NOT!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Right…before when ever she left, she was gone for a day! And you almost let yourself be killed,"

"Shut up!" he snarled.

"Relax; she'll say yes, I know she will." Miroku said as he patted the nervous Inuyasha on the back.

A few minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom and stood in front of Sango and let her inspect the outfit.

"Oh my gosh you look so PRETTY!" she screamed.

"You really think so?" she ask Sango who had now changed into a lovely pink dress that had no sleeves at all, and she put her hair up as well.

"Yeah! That color looks great on you!" Kagome smiled.

"You look really nice yourself," she said. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"It's just me!" The heard Ayumi call.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled back. Ayumi walked in and she also was wearing a dress. Hers, though, had long draping sleeves, and was green. And her black hair flowed over her shoulders.

"Wow, you look really pretty Ayumi," Kagome said.

"Thanks, so do you! You too Sango!"

"Thanks,"

"Oh, well I came up here to tell you guys that the party has already started and you need to get your butts down here!"

"Ok! Hey have you seen Sota?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he's running around with Shippo and Kohaku somewhere." Kagome took one last look in the mirror before she fallowed Ayumi and Sango out the door. When she walked into the ballroom she saw that it was full of people. All dressed up so beautifully. But she couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere.

"Oh my! Kagome is that beautiful creature you?" Kagome turned to see Miroku and Sango. She noticed that Miroku had also dressed for the occasion and he really didn't look all that bad. "Wow that dress really exaggerates your feminine…OWW!" Sango had once again successfully nailed Miroku on the head. "I was trying to give her a complement!" he yelled.

"No you weren't! You were being perverted!"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice?" Miroku asked. Sango's cheeks began to turn red, and then she just hit him again,

"NO!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself. They really would make a cute couple.

"By the way Inuyasha's in the kitchen if that's who you were looking for," Miroku said with his hands raised trying to avoid another slap. Kagome took off leaving Sango to deal with Miroku.

When she got to the kitchen she slowly opened the door to find Inuyasha pacing around the room nervously.

"Uh…hi," she said as she walked in. Inuyasha froze and turned to her, when he got a good glimpse of her he had to strain to keep his jaw from dropping. He gulped, but then quickly found his attitude and crossed his arms.

"Hey," he said.

"What are you doing in here pacing around? You're like a nervous wreck!" she asked oblivious.

"Well…I… I wanted…I…"he tried, but gave up, "I don't like a lot of people watching me," which had some truth in it.

"Oh, well, they can't see you in here,"

"That would be why I was in here," then the just stood in an awkward silence. Then Kagome heard the music from the other room drifting into the kitchen, and she got an idea.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked innocently. Inuyasha became even more nervous now, but nodded. Kagome walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands very lightly on her waste. And gulped again. Kagome noticed that he was very stiff, so once they started dancing she laid her head on his chest.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked gently.

"Uhh…thinking," he managed. Sweat forming on his face.

"About what?"

"Umm…you," she then raised her head up and looked at him curiously.

"What about me?"

"Well…I was…uh, wandering…do, do you…like it here?"

"Of course I do!" she said. "Every one is so nice, nothing like my aunt and cousins! Though I do wish Sota could be here."

"Well, I was wandering…do…would you…" finally he summoned up all his remaining courage and blurted it out before he could stop himself. "I WANT YOU TO STAY WITH ME!" then he turned his back to her and walked to the other side of the kitchen. _'What the hell did I just do? I'm going to regret this! I never should have asked that of her!' _he thought angrily. His hands were now shaking uncontrollably. And he wouldn't look at Kagome. She was frozen in her spot.

'_He wants me to stay here with him? But school…and my family…what am I saying they suck! I would much rather stay here with Inuyasha! But…'_ and with that she quietly spoke,

"Inuyasha? I can't stay here…" Inuyasha's ears burned. But then Kagome finished. "Unless we get a TV!" at this Inuyasha spun on his heel and looked at her. She stood there smiling at him. He couldn't speak, he was too happy. But he did run over to her and spin her around.

"Really? You really will?" he asked overjoyed.

"As long as I get my TV!" she said, "Oh, what about Sota?"

"He can come too! I sure as hell don't care!" he yelled, and Kagome saw on his face a smile like one she'd never seen before. It made her so happy to see it. Then he put his hands on her waste and pulled her against him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, stringing her fingers through his hair, and they looked at each other, they closed their eyes… and shared their first kiss. It was short and sweet,

"Told you so," Kagome whispered when their lips parted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"I told you people live happily ever after," she said smiling, he was smiling too.

"Ok, maybe you were right this one time,"

"What!? ONE!?" Then he leaned in again and kissed her.

"You did that just to shut me up didn't you?" she said when it was over.

"Well, I had to get you to be quiet some way I didn't want…" but he was interrupted by Kagome placing her lips on his.

"Would you look at that, it works on you too!" she said with a smile. Then they both stopped and looked at each other, and they knew they belonged together. Kagome felt Inuyasha raise one of his hands up her back, and up the back of her neck, to her cheek and rub it gently. Then she felt his hand move down her face and gently trace the outline of her lips.

"You look beautiful tonight, I forgot to tell you that," he whispered shyly. She looked down feeling her cheeks reddening. He then placed a hand under her chin and tilted it back to meet his gaze. Kagome knew right then that this was the person she had been looking for, this was the person who would always protect her, and this was the person she loved.

Inuyasha had never felt any of these emotions before, but he loved every minute of them. Because they occurred while he was with Kagome. She saved his life, she was his life, and he would never let her go. They then leaned in again and kissed once more, this time it was much longer.

What they once again did not know, was that they were again being watched by seven individuals. Well one actually. There was only enough room for one person to look at a time. Now was Miroku's turn.

"Oh shit!" he said.

"WHAT!?" everyone cried.

"They kissed," he said rummaging through his pocket.

"HA! That'll be five bucks!" Sango replied. Happy she had won the bet.

"I know, I know!" he mumbled handing her the five dollars.

"Move over I wanna see!" Ayumi said as she wiggled in front of Miroku. "Aww, they're so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see," Sango said. "They really are, they couldn't be more perfect for each other!" then Myoga and Kaede looked, and they agreed. Kohaku was next.

"Man! I never would have guessed to see a guy like him kissing like that!"

"Le'me see! Le'me see! Le'me see!" Shippo wined. "Ewww! I don't see what's so cute! That's just gross!" everyone laughed.

Inside the kitchen both Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing passionately oblivious to their audience. And if they knew, I seriously doubt either would care, for both were just happy to be with the other. Kagome was glad she found someone who understood her, and Inuyasha was glad he found someone who loved him for who he was, and of course, they both lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
